Warming Up
by chubere
Summary: A mission goes badly and Kon finds a way to distract a certain bird while the others take some time off.  Kon/Tim


Author's Note: Just something I did to pass the time I had to spend without internet over the weekend ^^;

Sorry it's so short OTL

* * *

Robin and his team came back from their mission tired, sore, and disappointed. They'd spent all day running around the frozen city, trying to find the man who'd kidnapped a group of kids and threatened to kill them. For hours, Tim had checked his monitors, looking for some kind of clue, Kon had flown from warehouse to warehouse, trying to find the criminal's hideout, and Bart had done the same from the ground. Cassie and the other members of the team had spent their day talking with the kids' families, looking for some kind of connection. In the end, all of them found what they were looking for, but all of them were a moment too late.

Tim closed his eyes as he remembered the pictures of the severed heads that had been sent to him by the killer just as Bart and Kon had arrived at the final warehouse on their list. How he'd managed to do this remained unclear, but all that really mattered was the nauseating result. The glazed eyes that had stared at him through the screen, demanding to know why he hadn't saved them. _The blizzard cut off my satellite feeds, there was nothing I could do..._ Robin went over it again and again in his mind, but the faces of the dead refused to stay buried. Even Batman's training wasn't enough for him to keep the images tucked away in some hidden corner of his mind, and certainly not for lack of trying. Kon and Bart had tried to take the blame themselves, but Tim wouldn't hear it.

Now back at their base, the young group stood silently for a few moments, each quietly blaming themselves. After a while, Cassie spoke up, her voice a little rough from the tears she was obviously close to.

"I... I think I'm going to take a few days off, guys," she said with a sad smile. Cissie quickly echoed her, and both girls turned to Robin, who shrugged and did what he could to get his emotions in check before saying anything.

"I think everyone should take a couple days to themselves," he said tiredly. The team nodded and dispersed to do some packing. Tim sighed and headed to the roof.

"Hey, Boy Wonder, aren't you going to pack?" Kon asked when he saw his friend walking toward his favorite sulking spot.

"I think I'll stay and look after the place while everyone's gone," he replied distractedly.

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere," he said with a frown. "Why don't you go visit Bats and the rest of the Gotham crew?"

"And leave you alone to take care of this place? Not a chance."

"Hey, I can be responsible!" Kon said with a frown. Tim just shook his head and continued to make his way toward the snowy roof. Superboy sighed and decided to let his teammate have some time to himself before he bothered him.

Kon walked around aimlessly for a while, saying good bye to the rest of the team as they left. When they were gone, he grabbed his coat and went on a little vacation of his own, flying around the world for a few hours to kill time. _With any luck he'll be inside by the time I get back. _He thought as he left Spain. A group of kids walked by him in Germany, bringing back pictures of a body-stained warehouse. He shook his head and flew on. _If he isn't still thinking about the kids when I get there, I'm not bringing them up._ He knew they needed to talk about it, but he also knew that neither of them was quite ready to move on.

Back on the roof, Tim sat in the snow, going over the various gaps his system had that he'd work on while the others were gone. He had spent his first few hours on the roof thinking about the kids, and in that time he'd come to terms with it. For the time being, anyway. Now all that mattered was prevention, he wasn't letting this happen again, not even once.

He didn't notice when the sun set, probably because of the storm, and he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to realize how cold he was getting, or how blue his lips were turning. Kon on the other hand, noticed all of this the second he landed on the cold building, or rather, he noticed as soon as he realized that the growing pile of snow with a decidedly sulky disposition was Tim.

"You know, for someone who doesn't fly or have a superhuman resistance to cold, you sure do spend a lot of time sitting on rooftops in the snow," he said as he sat down next to the snow-covered boy.

"It's not even cold," Tim lied through chattering teeth.

"Of course it isn't. That's why your lips are blue and you look like a snowman."

"Shut up," Tim said as he shook some of the snow off. At this point he could feel just how cold he really was, but he still wasn't quite ready to go in. Superboy sighed.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to continue skulking inside?" Tim glared but said nothing, trying to keep his focus on the problems he wanted to fix while most of the team was away. "Well if you aren't going in, then I'm just going to have to warm you up out here." Tim started to say that he really wasn't cold, but found himself a bit distracted as Kon's warm hands pulled him into a warmer lap.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked as he blushed a deep red.

"Don't be such a prude," he said with a smirk. "I'm trying to stop you from turning into a bird-sicle."

"A 'bird-sicle'? Really? Is that the best you ca-" his response was cut off as a very warm mouth found his. His blush darkened, but Tim turned in Kon's lap to get a bit more comfortable. Feeling this shift, Kon's hand found the back of Tim's neck and pressed him closer before letting him pull back for air.

"What were you saying about 'bird-sicles'?" Superboy asked a considerably less-blue Robin.

"It still sounds stupid," he muttered between breaths. Kon grinned and asked him if he was ready to go inside yet.

"I guess I'm not getting anymore thinking done out here," he answered as he tried to convince his cold legs to move. He made it as far as the stairs before Kon had to carry him, which didn't seem to bother the meta at all.

Once inside, Tim was safely deposited on the kitchen counter, and he sighed as he let feet dangle from the edge, kicking off his wet boots. His smiled and peeled away his mask as Kon sat in front of him to rub some feeling into his cold feet. Tim's toes curled as warm hands made their way up his legs, and started on his inner thighs. He blushed and tried to come up with a chastising glare.

"Watch where you're putting your hands, pal." Kon's smirk in response to this made him doubt the level of effectiveness the glare had had.

"I hope you didn't think that being inside was going to change my plans," Kon whispered as he leaned toward the tired Robin. Tim felt the back of his knees dig into the counter's edge while the sides of them pressed against Kon's hips. He bit his lip and blushed again as Kon's hands reapplied pressure on his thighs, and he hesitated before looping his arms around his neck, pulling himself forward.

"I guess not," he said before that same pair of lips found his again. This time they were accompanied by a tongue, and Tim smiled into the kiss and relaxed as two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer still. He let out a small moan as one of Kon's hands moved back to his thigh, and the other twisted into his hair. He pulled back an inch or so to catch his breath, but Kon brought him back after a second or two.

"Breath through your nose, bird boy."

"That's just as bad as bird-sic- nnngh," the hand on his thigh stopped him from finishing his reply, and Kon smirked before kissing his blushing bird again.

_I think I'm going to get more of a vacation than I'd planned_... Tim thought with a smile as Superboy picked him up again, this time bringing him out of the kitchen.

"Your room or mine?"

More of a vacation indeed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
